Learning on the Road
by DaOneInDaCorner
Summary: Snow, a fairly experience trainer in his own right, has finally dedicated himself to the task of becoming Pokémon champion, though due to his own ego, has completely abandoned his old team and started fresh with only a young ralts as his partner. Alongside him is his friend and mentor Rhaegar Akagi, whom has taken on the task of looking after the young boy.


**A/N **

**Ok, now some will be a bit more than upset that I'm starting over again, but looking back on the first draft I've found it to be less than satisfactory, and while I'm not sure this will be much better, I can at least be sure that I put in much more effort and a better job at showing Snow's true personality. Anyways, thanks goes out to Farla, since without I'd have been writing halfheartedly and doubtlessly ruined the entire story before it truly started.**

As the fire continued to crackle behind him, Rhaegar Akagi looked at the starry sky. The night was cloudless and the moon was full. He observed silently, thinking deeply. He looked down and brought up his left arm. Wrapping itself repeatedly around his forearm was the Red Chain, the only physical remnant of his brother left. He tried to disband the negative thoughts, and succeeded. However, another thought crossed his mind; had his brother been right? Was this world doomed?

'It isn't exactly my place to judge though, is it?' He said inwardly to himself.

Snow Farron, a boy of roughly twelve years, sat across from the man, unaware of the thoughts that plagued him. Instead, the child was rooted deep inside the caverns of his own mind, lost in his glee at sleeping in the woods on his first day out as a true pokemon trainer. Though he contained a tad bit of nervousness at the prospect of being out on his own, with little other than his childhood mentor as protection and his pokemon that lay awake in front of a pond, no fear could be found.

Looking over at Rhaegar in expectance, as though he were positive that he shared his enthusiasm despite little to no reason he would, Snow found a frown quickly making it's way across his face at the sight that greeted him. That of a thoughtful and strangely morose seeming Rhaegar.

'Well that just won't do.' Snow thought to himself, a solution building itself in his mind to relieve the man of whatever form of despairing thoughts held his mind.

"Rhaegar!" He shouted, the mans head shooting up in shock, only to be struck by the incoming projectile that was a clumped up ball of dirt and small pebbles. The previous holder of said object, now sat lazily on the floor, clearly content that he'd managed to distract his friend from his thoughts, and aware of the fact that he should probably start to think his plans through a bit more now that he was a trainer, another thought which was swiftly shoved away without a second glance.

Rhaegar let out a somewhat frustrated sigh as he wiped some of the debris from his face and hair. He really did not appreciate Snow's attempts at the moment, no matter how pure they may be. Rhaegar's faithful Houndoom, affectionately named Scorch, did not take well to the gesture and growled loudly to the new trainer.

"Down Scorch," Rhaegar said, and the Houndoom obeyed. "What is it Snow?"

In response, Snow gained a piteous look on his face, similar to that of begging, though the boy would never admit to stooping so low as to do such a thing, his pride forbid such taboo. "Let's train!" He asked in a whine, voice drawling on in desperation, eager to toughen up his still weak and fragile looking pokemon, who now looked back at it's trainer without a hint of emotion in it's eyes, which belonged to that of a small and uncaring ralts of Snow's. That ralts, was Arthur.

Rhaegar looked at him with amusement. "Very well, this should be... entertaining."

Snow eagerly lifted himself up, disregarding the filth on his clothing after journeying in the wilderness and hurrying over to the man. Passing by the Houndoom with a fair amount of distain, Snow found himself unable to resist taunting the thing, kicking some at it before scurrying off towards Rhaegar. In response, a growl emanated from the Houndooms throat, though it held back from flat out attacking Snow with restraint.

Ralts, whom had been watching the spectacle without interest, simply vanished from sight, reappearing a moment later on the shoulder of it's trainer, teleporting without cause other than to hurry up the boys attempt to 'train' him.

"This is also pointless." Rhaegar stated as Scorch walked over to his side.

Snow in turn just grinned cockily, fully aware of his type disadvantage by using Arthur on Scorch, and though he had no notions of actually defeating such a well trained opponent, he was confident in his abilities as a trainer that this would be another good learning experience for the runt on his shoulder, the pokemon who he owned that he'd always somehow neglected to really acknowledge, now however being forced to do just that after deciding to start fresh on his path to champion and begin it using only his weakest pokemon.

He cared little of the fact that he'd abandoned the other animals of which he'd had since he'd been a little tike in his diapers, instead only concerned over making sure that there would be no excuses for anyone to deny his astounding skills as a trainer. This desire came from disbelievers who lacked the ability to comprehend the idea that such young, thoughtless, and uncaring boy as himself had the skills to back up his claims, or at least to do so when it came to being a trainer.

Smirking now, Snow shook off Arthur from his shoulder, causing it to float gracefully to the ground as it surrounded itself with a blue-ish force field, not acknowledging the way it's master shrugged him off so ungraciously, instead just looking it's towering opponent in the eye without care, the mut across from him proving to the ralts that it at least matched his owner in that of brain power.

"Scorch. Stand down." The Houndoom. Backed away to his master's side. Rhaegar reached into an inner pocket of his Team Galactic overcoat and pulled out a oddball containing his newest fully evolved pokemon, a vicious Hydreigon. "Droog. Flamethrower."

Taken by surprise, though hiding it behind his mocking smirk, Snow opened his mouth to shout out a command, of which never made it passed his lips as Arthur took charge on his own, teleporting away from the powerful flames, reappearing some thirty meters away with one arm raised and three moderately sized boulders being held above him in midair with his psychic powers, shooting each off rapidly at the hydra looking opponent, wishing in it's head with almost sad like awareness, that he had much preferred the mutt.

Rhaegar watched as his Hydreigon got hit once on each head with disgust.

"Snow! Control your pokemon!" He shouted.

Snow's eyes widened and as he was about to yell out for his pokemon to stop, Snow quickly understood that this may not be such a horrible thing after all, minus the disobedience aspect of this fight, but if results showed, who was he to argue? Snow instead found his smirk growing wider, and shrugged his shoulders helplessly at Rhaegar. "Sorry, the little guys got a mind of his own, but he seems to have already came up with a fairly sound battle strategy, and one I'm not all that against either. Keep chucking them boulders Arthur!" Snow said casually, though it ended with an amused tone of which made the ralts frown inwardly.

Unwilling to grow stationary and predictable however, Arthur quickly teleported elsewhere, out of sight and into the river that sat near the groups camp site. With the lifting of his arms, he sent a powerful ripple through the water, creating a powerful tide of which grew to an unbelievable height and was sent crashing towards the others. With, what seemed to be a moment of unparalleled heroism, Arthur quickly brought Rhaegar and Snow to him with another show of teleportation, only leaving out the hydra.

Rhaegar glared at Snow with righteous fury. He recalled his Hydreigon with familiar red lightning after helplessly watching the wave crashing into him.

"This training is over. Snow... learn to control your pokemon. Because if you dont take charge, they'll start controlling you."

Rhaegar genuinely believed this, but he also absolutely hated losing.

The boy had at this point taken to unsympathetically kneeling over in laughter, unaware of the fact that Arthur stood over him without humor, simply awaiting for his master to regain some semblance of care, or at least sense enough to know that he wished to return to the timeless space inside of the pokeball. He realized neither however, since as soon as he had stopped laughing long enough to spot Arthur, he chuckled and rubbed him affectionately on the horn between its bull cut like hair, Arthur unable to resist letting out a high pitched whimper in pain at having it's sensitive appendage handled so roughly.

This was mistook as a sign of returned love, to which Snow rolled his eyes and walked away. "What are you, a fucking meowth? Grow a fucking pair if you're gonna be keeping up with me along the way." Snow through back at his pokemon as it left him alone, tilting it's head slightly at the mixture of what he knew to be crude language and some form of expression he couldn't quite understand. This was acceptable however, as Arthur knew himself to be little over a few months old, hatched from an egg, bred specifically for battling and thus immediately given to the Farron family as a gift to there sole son, whom had at first looked upon him without interest.

That unfortunately, lasted little as Snow took a major interest in Arthur after coming up with the brilliant plan of starting out his life as a trainer using his weakest/newest pokemon so far.

"CEASE YOUR LAUGHING!" Rhaegar roared. He knew full well that Snow was aware that the younger Akagi brother loathed being mocked in any form or way.

Realizing what he had just done, he took in a deep breath. "Apologies, my friend. It isn't just you and that ralts."

Snow quickly shook off whatever had once remained of his amusement, looking at Rhaegar now with a tinge of regret, and recognizing the growing feeling in his belly to be the dreaded guilt that Snow rarely felt, but feared so often. Sighing now, Snow ran his fingers through his long blond hair, moving it out from his eyes and looking over at Rhaegar with the bitter sweet remembrance of his 'victory'.

"Sorry Rhae, got a bit carried away. I deserved it, being as overdramatic as I was. Just a habit." Snow said regrettably.

"Damn right."  
Rhaegar sighed and let his thoughts again shift. This time however, they ventured to happier days of his time in Kalos.

Recognizing the familiar signs of Rhaegar having another 'moment', Snow grinned before walking over to his tent, sneaking inside without a sound and laying inside, hoping to get away with going off to sleep and forgetting this entire event.

"Its official Scorch." He said to his best non-human friend. "I miss her..."  
Shrugging it off he went back and sat staring into the fire, thinking deeply on what just happened.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..."

Hearing a few quiet words from his friend and mentor, Snow fell asleep slowly, mind quieting and his breath slowing. Thinking back on the pokemon whom he'd expected to have to baby along into being a competent fighter, Snow couldn't help but thinking somewhat fondly of the small ralts whom had proven himself so spectacularly. 'Maybe... this won't be... so... bad.' Snow thought hazily, before he embraced the welcoming nothingness of a dreamless sleep.

**Well, I think I did a fair job at ending this chapter, and while I'm unsure as to whether I've made an improvement to my writing, I can at least be proud of the fact that I introduced a character of whom I've been struggling to fit into the story since me and The Clown King Of Chaos first started writing this story, Arthur. So yay, started a story over for the third time, made Snow into an overconfident prick who still has the possibility to become a likeable person, and I've finally gained some real motivation to actually write this story! **

**So yah, hope you liked it and if you want to talk to me about the story or have any sort of feedback and/or criticism, just send it to me as a review or a PM.**


End file.
